Half possibility or half mistake?
by fire90
Summary: "I know...But I can't avoid to stop you from making mistakes. I'd be a mistake too great to set right".  Translated story by me. Author: MaRtA H&Conly!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! =) New story, hope you will appreciate it =)  
>As always, thanks to <strong><span>MaRtA H&amp;Conly<span>** for authorizing me to translate her Italian fanfiction =)

**Chapter 1**

_"If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you.  
>You may have a fresh start any moment you choose, for this thing we call 'failure' is not the falling down, but the staying down."<em>  
><em>- Mary Pickford -<br>_

He snorted, annoyed by that attitude, by their arrogance to snoop in his life...Stupid little idealistic kids...

Entering the living room, he heard an insistent fumbling at his door and raised an eyebrow...There were two possibilities: or it was an idiot thief or he was having another allucination.

He went to the door leaning against the wall, the small table near the door, practically everything that was on his way, while the noises outside increased. With a last little embarrassing jump, he leaned against the door.

"I'll give you fifty dollars If you stop trying to break my door open and let me sleep in peace!" he yelled through the door.

A moment of silence passed, which was curious...The little devil on his left shoulder was telling him to open the door...And so he did. He opened the door abruptly, hoping to catch some kind of thief struggling with the door of his neighbor (not that he'd have stopped him, but he wanted to see If it was true that he kept a shotgun under his bed).

"Oh..." he wasn't very enthusiastic when he found that outside his door there was a thief in her thirties with a perfect body, salaried by him "Hit me quickly, release all your anger on me, but do it quickly, I want to sleep" he said annoyed.

Cameron stared at him impassively, her expression was the same as before and he wondered If she was doing it on purpose. He stared at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

_'It shouldn't be hard to stop her If she hit me'_ he thought and blinked, smiling bitterly with his head down.

"You are an idiot" she said it in the most transparent way possible, colorless and inexpressive, leaving him puzzled "The point is that you are an idiot and you know it, otherwise it doesn't explain your behavior this week".

"You've probably got the wrong door, the kangaroo lives across town".

She moved closer to him, forcing him to take some steps back "Don't you dare to change the subject again!".

He nodded, still puzzled.

She moved closer to him again, smiling nervously "Do you realize that we've spent the whole night trying to figure out If you had cancer? Do you understand that House! ?".

"Stop yelling! No one had asked you to do it, I told you to stay away from me, from my case and from my office. It's been three years now!" he looked down, sighing, uncomfortable for everything, for the world that didn't stop to watch him..._'You are an idiot'._..He swallowed without looking at her "You have to stop making me a case, I'm not interesting!" he tried to close the door but too slowly and reluctantly to look like he'd actually do it; almost waiting for her to block the door.

"For three times this year I've thought I would never see you again" she saw him smiling bitterly.

He snorted.

"And the other times I found myself praying that you'd not die, you idiot!".

House shook his head, shrugging "Do as you like...I'm going to bed" he turned around and looked for the first thing to use for the back journey, but he was interrupted by the sound of her heels on the floor. He proceeded slowly, sighing several times, thinking of what implicit part of his speech she had missed.

_'If she has nothing to say, she will go away. If she has something to say, she'll go after a few minutes...'._

"You had a chance and you haven't used it" bitter and defeated. She turned and closed the door.

When they say _'to arouse someone's suspicions'!._

He laughed hysterically, gripping the cane and returning quickly to the door. He opened it like a fury and then the main door. A quick look around the street and he saw her on the sidewalk, car keys in hand...

"You're so naive and pathetic!".

She turned exasperated, mentally preparing for the second round. She had thought, and hoped, that it'd have waited 'till next morning.

He approached her quickly and looked in her eyes in hopes of making it as easy and painless as possible.

"So?".

"So what?" his voice was less calm than Cameron's.

"I'm naive and pathetic, other than that?" she saw him incrisis at her nonchalance "Don't tell me that you have run in the street in the middle of February, with seven degrees, wearing a T-shirt and pajamas, just to tell me what you tell me everyday with your gestures and attitude?".

The diagnostician shook his head as If to recover from that clear and straightforward analysis of the situation, and it bothered him that she could describe in that way, with so few and inadequate words, what was 'their kind of relationship'. He made a move to walk to her when he realized that he was barefoot, and that his attitude was pathetic.

Cameron went to him, making things easier for him, smiling and waiting at the same time "House, what else?".

"I don't think you are pathetic and naive three hundred sixty-five days per year".

She shrugged, amused "Ah, thank you".

He rolled his eyes, snorting "I think you are now for what you said".

This time she was the one who didn't understand what he was saying. He smiled, invigorated by her frown "You speak of possibilities, but what possibility Cameron? The only possibility I had to feel good you have taken away from me less than an hour ago. And what do you hope I'll do? That I hold you with tears in my eyes just because you've made me see that it was ethically and morally wrong?" he went closer to her face, feeling anger growing inside "You and your little friends have made me an idiot, there was nothing stupid in what I wanted to do, I've been able to deceive a head physician of Oncology and a medical director who hate me without even knowing me, and you've ruined everything making me look like a...a..."

"A junkie" she finished for him.

They stood there, both angry for what had been said, for what they didn't say and for finding themselves every time at the starting point. She looked down, tired of all that nonstop arguing without ever coming to anything. She smiled bitterly and walked back to the car.

"What possibility?".

She turned puzzled, the curiosity of that man was incredible. She returned to him and wondered If it was the story of her life...going back to him...

"What?" she said with resignation and exasperation.

"You said that I had a possibility, and what was it?".

_'Me, at the beginning'_ she thought.

"Ketamine, you did a reset House, you could start over" she said.

House passed a hand over his beard, amused "And that was a possibility? You call it a possibility? ! Half possibility...If anything...As you can see, I'm still a cripple!".

She smiled, shrugging and going up a step, being at his eye-level, making him nervous "I know. I know that you are a cripple, the problem is that you consider yourself only that, a cripple. To me you are something else: you are a man, a doctor, I suppose a sort of amateur pianist, a music lover and-".

"Not everyone is the good Samaritan Allison Cameron, the other people watch me and see a cripple, talk to me and see a bastard cripple".

She continued to smile and he didn't understand.

"You are the one who let them do it. This is what I meant, you had another possibility and you didn't use it, not because you'd have not been capable, but only because it was hard...".

He looked down uncertainly, backing toward the open front door. She held her finger pointed at him, smiling hysterically, strangely relaxed. He didn't know when, but within ten minutes the roles were reversed, and now more than tired he felt irritated, his hands were itching, and for the first time in ten years he felt the need to smash something.

He ran a hand over his beard, leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes on his feet, remembering that he had only his pajamas on, that he was in the street in February. He saw her shoes just beyond the front door and looked up, confirming his mental idea that she was standing with her hands on the hips. He grimaced.

"We've finished House, for now, can we wait till tomorrow?" she asked, tired.

He looked into her eyes, she was being sarcastic and she was doing it well. Damn! "No! We're not done, you've ruined my evening! You and your eagerness-".

"I can go to get you a movie, If you want".

He was stunned, staring at her as she shrugged.

"Then I'd go" she turned quickly, leaving him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"Good, then go! After all, it's what you do best!".

She turned abruptly, seeing him smirking.

"You come here, you throw me off balance, you ruin my evening, and then you go. Thank you very much, I almost missed it!" he said bitterly.

He felt upset because her look changed, making her depressed for the umpteenth time. He began to rub his pajama pants with his left hand while he thought about the annoying part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry House, I didn't want to. Believe me" she whispered.

He kicked himself mentally while he saw her walking to her car. He moved from the door and put his feet on the doormat "Come on, stop it! It's not your fault, it's nature...It would be...It would be as If Chase suddenly decided to say something meaningful and related to a case; it's a conditioned reflex for you".

She turned again, trying to remain calm. She snorted while looking down.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink" and he went back into his apartment.

Cameron stood stunned for a moment, then she saw him returning outside with a pair of shoes at his feet, but still with the pajamas.

"Do you really want to go out like that?".

He seemed to think about it and then seemed to realize that she wasn't Wilson. The immunologist smiled amused seeing him looking for an excuse.

He snorted, rolling his eyes "Of course not, silly. I'll offer you a drink here. I've put on my shoes just for...". She waited for his explanation almost laughing.

"Are you going to come in or not?" he said annoyed at her look.

You can win House over a conversation for about twenty seconds, then he starts to deflect the conversation humiliating or offending his partner.

He returned inside, moving toward the kitchen, closing his eyes when he heard the door closing and the sound of her heels.

_'Good House, and now?'_ he thought.

He hadn't thought of it before, for her 'resignations' and her 'blood samples'. He closed his eyes again, breathing slowly, before turning to her who was in the middle of the living room, looking around.

"Whiskey or beer?" he asked. She looked at him amused. "I don't know how to do a Cosmopolitan or a Manhattan or whatever contains little umbrellas".

"The Cosmopolitan doesn't have umbrellas, not even the Manhattan, I think...You put yourself into this mess, House".

He leaned heavily against the wall of the kitchen, watching her intently, smiling bitterly "What mess? Where I'm a drug addicted? Where I pretend to have a brain tumor and all the rest...Or are we talking of you here?".

She shrugged, walking to him, sliding her index finger on the back of the couch. She stopped a few feet away from him "I was talking about the offering me a drink without having it here. But now that I think..." she lowered her eyes, returning to look at him immediately in a different and strange way, electric, a way that made fallen a heavy silence in the room. She smiled "I'm still too sober, I'd opt for a beer".

He nodded and disappeared into the dark kitchen while she wondered If being there was not just a hopeless attempt of her romantic and nostalgic part to look for a chance...once again. She looked around, looking for any reason to go and stay.

Ten minutes to retrieve a beer from the fridge would bee too many even for someone with no arms. She closed her eyes...

"Finished".

She turned quickly to him, standing in front of the door, embarrassed, uncomfortable, angry, foreign in his territory, and now run out of excuses and ideas to make her go away "Blame it on Wilson...".

"Ok, maybe next time..." she went to the door, almost relaxed by that escape served on a silver plate. She heard him huffing.

"Yeah, as If we both don't know that there will never be a next time. Unless, of course, I won't pretend another terminal illness, you try again to resign, pretend to kiss me for some test and then you with your band reach the brilliant deduction that there isn't a way to bring my ethics on the right path. I'll see you the next time around Cameron, I'll be sure to let you find a cold beer, same place?".

In that whirlwind of words, only one thing had entered in her head, bothering her. She looked at him after a brief look at his parquet, frowning. Her bag in her hand, almost touching the floor "I haven't finished...".

He was uncomfortable, and he was unsure on what she expected to hear from him. He shrugged, trying to recover "You just wanted my blood, you used your better skill to get it. I know it and that's fine" he was asking a confirmation with his last words.

"I wanted you but I gave up, I wanted you alive and it seemed an accessible goal as a doctor..." she smiled bitterly "I'm accustomed to failures, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger" she put her hand on the knob "Don't consider me as an example to follow..." she opened the door feeling a pang as she did it.

"I know...But I can't avoid to stop you from making mistakes. I'd be a mistake too great to set right".

She didn't let go the knob as she looked at him passing the couch, stopping a few feet away from her "Go Cameron".

She smiled angrily and hysterically "No, you can't tell me this and hope that I'll go like nothing happened. You can't expect it!".

He widened his eyes "I don't have beers for real!".

"Come on, House! We always get to this point and we don't go any further!".

He rolled his eyes "Well, you kissed me".

Cameron closed the door, going to him "I hate talking like this, not only because it doesn't suit me, but because it just bothers me, but with you there are no alternatives, being clear becomes essential: your tongue was in my mouth, maybe I kissed you but you didn't move a finger to stop me!".

He stared at her and then twisted his mouth, looking away "Yeah but..." he stopped, thinking.

"There are no buts, House. You kissed me, admit it to yourself If nothing else".

A strong grip on her hand, rough fingers around hers, his right hand brushing her t-shirt, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath, and then that strong scent that reached his nostrils, that getting possession of a territory, under these quick and light scratches and then...and then nothing again.

It's just a looking for each other, a crescendo until the highest note, a shilly-shallying, a dividing a territory, a prevailing over the other. So everything was transformed, there are just two mouths that look for each other, it was not like a vicissitude of notes, there were no horses that gallopped together. There were his hands that held her face softly, her hands around his neck, their lips fused together softly, sweetly, as one thing.

A little snap before his hot forehead rested on the cool one of her, there is only a slight and imperceptible breathing in the background before his hands moved away from her cheeks and the head straighted back on the neck, before her small hands slipped away like a sheet. She made half step back, their eyes still focused on their lips...Her lips... Yeah, because he'd not tolerate the thought of anyone else that could have them..."Now, I have kissed you".

Looking into their eyes with less security and boldness, not pride, but with a bit of lust.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you =) Glad you liked it =)_

**Chapter 2**

She recovered after a moment, frowning, feeling chilly and angry. What should have been a sigh turned into a bored snort "So what?".

House was dumbfounded, staring at her with eyes-wide, then he twisted his mouth, grinning. He crossed his arms "What? I love you too! The idea of spending the rest of my life with you fills me with immense and inexplicable joy, comparable only to the sight of a litter of kittens! I'm over the moon knowing that I'm the man you've always dreamed of!".

Silence.

He left the role of tragedian and returned serious. She didn't move, still holding her hands to her sides, half-shocked and dumbfounded.

He snorted a couple of times before taking a step closer to her, smiling and opening his arms "It's what every woman says after one of my kisses...I was hoping you'd be more original" he grimaced "I don't know what, a liberating cry or tearing my clothes off, something innovative...And instead you stay in silence, dazed. Whatever, the next!" he shrugged, turning to the corridor. He retrieved the cane that was against the couch, hearing her snickering.

"And just for the record, how much they ask you for being kissed and pretending they like it?".

He smirked slightly before returning to look into her eyes, she was so darn proud of herself, the idea of having contributed to that was destabilizing.

"You kissed me, do you want a prize? Some recognition for it?".

"I don't know, you gave something to Chase?" he spat back.

She went to him like a fury, raising her hand suddenly, stopping before slapping his cheek. He blinked rapidly. Her fingers were trembling as If she had already hit him, and the diagnostician smiled looking at her hand in a gesture similar to the one in his office, but with a completely different intent.

"You wouldn't dare...".

She smiled bitterly and lowered her hand, he didn't expect it "No, you are right...There is no reason to do that, it would make sense If one of us cared for the other, but since it's not the case, it makes no sense. Goodnight, House" she said with a nod and a sad smile before walking the short distance that separated her from the door and then the street.

He smiled hysterically, watching the empty hallway, tapping his cane in total silence. He looked down and sighed loudly, walking down the corridor, he turned off the lights and went into his bedroom. He completed his slow ritual to get to bed, he sat on the edge and turned off the alarm, now completely useless, he took a couple of pills from the bottle nearby and, after having tucked his left leg under the duvet, he slowly dragged his right leg, holding his breath while he stayed there with eyes closed, ignoring the burning rising slowly inside. He nudged the pillow, stretched his neck, pulling the duvet up to his chin...Holy shit...Now he couldn't sleep...And her words, her lips...especially them...His head hurt like after a hangover, he hated to lose sleep...

* * *

><p>She still couldn't believe it, standing there and looking through the peephole...She couldn't believe it...She sighed and looked at her apartment before hearing the umpteenth knock on the door.<p>

"Will you open the door or what! ?".

She took a deep breath before taking the bolt off. She opened the door, immediately yelling at him "Do you realize that it's three in the morning? ! And that you are yelling!" she hissed in his face. House stood staring at her frown.

"If you opened the first time I knocked, I'd stop!" he defended.

"I was sleeping!".

He rolled his eyes, smiling, "Yeah, right! You were behind the door, not knowing whether or not to open it".

She pointed her hands on her hips, looking at him stunned "Tell me a thing, has anyone ever told you that you are selfish? !".

"Why, apart from me and the cuddly peluches, what are the other topics you were thinking?".

She was about to reply when she heard one of her neighbors open the door, she grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat and dragged him inside, closing the door slowly "What do you want now? !" she looked up at him and had a flashback of some documentary on Discovery Channel: the antelope surrounded by a horde of lions; it had the same expression of House in that moment, in the center of her living room. She smiled amused, crossing her arms over her chest, approaching him "House, something wrong?".

His eyes were studying the shelves and the furniture around him "No porcelain dolls and teddy bears everywhere...?" he muttered.

"I keep them hidden in the false bottom wall in my bedroom".

He blinked in disbelief, he didn't believe that she had heard him, he recovered from his thoughts after a moment, returning with his mind to the reason that had driven him out of bed. He stood still for a moment, trying to read the titles of the books on the bookcase behind her, to buy time, then he turned to look at her seriously "You told me that I'm an idiot!".

She frowned, puzzled.

"You have had the boldness to pose as a great strong woman, as If you have everything under control! What did you think you were doing? !".

"Help you, maybe?" she shrugged, smiling, leaning against the desk behind her, watching him tormenting his cane "And I had already explained it to you. You have come here just for the satisfaction to say it again?" she looked up at the ceiling before returning to look at him "And just for the record, you were the first to call me idiot, but I had a good reason to do that, yours was just an outburst".

He frowned angrily "I've never called you idiot!".

She went to him, smiling under his nose, putting her hands on her hips "In your hallway, tonight, when we came to tell you that it wasn't a tumor".

He snorted, remembering "It was referred to the group. Sometimes I have to make Chase feeling a participant of something".

"So now you can go, right? You've got my explanation of why I called you idiot, you have no reason to stay" she turned to the frontdoor, opening it. She was sure he was a few feet behind her and she was sure that now they were really done, but he surprised her...

"I cannot sleep...".

She felt a cold shiver down her spine, she didn't know If it was for his words or for having him closer than she had thought.

"I don't feel guilty for what I did, do you understand? It was what I wanted, but then you had to come with your beautiful idealistic theories, but it's not even for that...It's...Oh, damn it!" he moved to pass her and get to the door but Cameron turned slowly, staring at him with a frown.

He took a deep breath, annoyed and resigned "Everytime you do it again, damn, you cannot even imagine how stressful it is for someone like me".

She blinked quickly, not understanding "What?".

"I always think I'm done with you, that I have understood you. I can do it with everyone, I had framed you the day of your first interview and, starting from that, I had decided how time I'd have take to solve you" he was getting nervous, which was pretty funny, the evening had taken an unusual twist "Not even Foreman gives me so much trouble, I know what to expect from him, but you...Everytime I put in place the last piece, here there is another new one. The most unnerving thing is that the new piece is never marginal, it is always one of the most important that would let me understand the situation. You are -".

"Wait, wait...The problem is that I'm out of your analysis, therefore you can't sleep because you haven't been able to solve your stupid puzzle? !" she looked at him astonished.

House shrugged, eyes-wide "Yes! And you can't realize how destabilizing it is for me! I have an idea about you and then you resign; I have an explanation and then you sleep with the kangaroo; I see the situation under another perspective and you perform euthanasia on a patient! And then, when I finally think I have understood something, you kiss me!" he stood still to catch his breath, the thing had unnerved him more than he had thought. He stayed still under her incredulous, angry, disappointed gaze. He was feeling uncomfortable, unable to avoid her eyes as If it was the only way he had to calm her.

"Therefore, your problem is this, knowing how to avoid me?".

He ran a hand across his face, rubbing his beard "No, my problem is..." he smirked, looking down "Difficult conversation for these late hours, Cameron".

"You cassify everything as right or wrong? You don't seem the type of white or black and nothing else".

"No! I didn't say that, it's just that I like to know what I have before me, but I can't do it with you. I always understand half of what you are or what you want to do and then..." he leaned against the wall, tapping his cane. He sighed heavily with his head down.

Cameron smiled, leaning against the opposite wall, watching him observing her movements. They looked at each other and then he looked away.

"And then I kiss you" she saw him raise his eyebrows and twist his lips "So it was a mistake...But If it was a mistake, House, why did you kiss me again?".

He smiled amused at how she was changing the subject to her advantage "I've never said that, and I've already explained why I kissed you".

She walked towards him, smiling, and neither ignored the fact that the distances between them, not just the physical one, were slowly breaking down "So let's see, If you consider ketamine half a chance, what would be a kiss? Half error? Or it is -".

"You are changing the subject completely, I haven't come here to talk about it, but about the fact that you always come to me, messing with my life, my habits! I put a tie to go to dinner with you, for God's sake!".

She shrugged, folding her arms "I didn't ask you for it".

House missed her joke in his head when he realized that she was coming closer to him in too many ways.

"House, what's for you this story that you kiss me and I kiss you?" probably she had lost him in that moment.

He moved away from the wall quickly, getting rid of that shadow of a smile that had crossed his face "I'm tired of this game, maybe now I'll be able to sleep".

She was before him in a moment but in no way she was preventing him from leaving...But he stopped anyway.

"I'm just wondering whether coming here has been a mistake or a possibility. And If you hadn't kissed me, instilling a doubt in my mind, now I'd be sleeping comfortably in my own bed".

She nodded, moistening her lips, tightening her arms around her waist "Ok...Ok".

He nodded too, her confirm had calmed him somewhat, but she was unable to wash away the doubt from his mind. He turned quickly to the right, where she stood motionless, waiting for him to go out. He sighed, looking into her eyes, succeeding for the umpteenth time to lose himself in her eyes "Did you kiss me just for that sample?".

Cameron smiled, approaching him...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to lovefanfic55 and Notinyourlifetimehoney ! =)_

**Chapter 3**

The same actions of the previous night, in that office, only faster and more excited now because there is no reason to ask what she is doing, he knows it. Well, he knew also in his office, and then...And then now he's waiting for it...and he's craving it. He thinks that everything is strangely quite clear, and her lips are softer every new time, but now he feels like If he knows them, he feels that sense of mastery that you feel when you want something, when you crave something to the point of pining for it viscerally, to the point of betraying your principles to be able to have it: see it once again, smell it, feel the gentleness, listen to the gentle motion in a synaesthesia of senses inexplicably sublime.

She feels powerful, gorgeous and terrified at the same time, just because for once he is the one who is hanging on her words, just because she has the security that he's vulnerable now, and this idea makes her even more afraid to find him far away when she will open her eyes again, when she will leave those lips perpetually pursed defiantly. So she wants to taste everything again, from the beginning, as If it was the first time, because she knows that she has seen only a small part of him, a fragment of what she wants, of what she's looking for...Cradling his face in her hands doesn't want to be a sign of ownership, only a mute request for exploration of an area that she has always longed to touch even for a moment.

And the pace doesn't change, the position doesn't change, because there's no rush. Their lips are fused together, their bodies are touching, her hands on either side of his face, his hands had failed to become more daring, frozen on her hips, without letting go of the cane, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin fabric of her pajamas. And that's okay.

He sighs lightly against her wet lips in a pleasant sensation of freshness, but she doesn't let go his face. She searches his eyes that stay anchored in the folds of her pajamas. She smiles bitterly when she feels him taking her hands in his in order to remove them quickly from his face, and that gesture scratches more than a beard against the palms of the hands. Half step back, the handle of the cane in his shaken hand, while she is once again in the middle of the riddle of the events, overwhelmed by the situation, by him...

"Sorry..." he says.

"For what, House?".

"I shouldn't have asked, I've just come here for an answer, I'm going with another question..." he looks up slowly while Cameron is wondering what is going in his head, noting that smirk on his lips. She doesn't know whether to smile or hate him. She is focused on trying to understand him, and this is why she jumps at the noise: the cane bounces on the floor. He approaches her slowly, extending his right hand toward the wall behind her, smirking.

He takes her lips quickly, when he's in front of her, hitting her with that spicy and sour taste that would be horrible anywhere else, but not on him: it's the office coffee, the poor conditioner that he uses for his shirts that are never soft, the bubble bath and the scotch...especially the scotch. It's an overwhelming smell, which enters the nostrils and it almost hurts, but it's his as he's kissing her, so it's okay, it must be so, with his hands on her. His left hand caresses her cheek, holding her tightly to him, and the right hand feels her skin, lowering her pants to touch her flat belly. And she feels everything: his skin, the calluses because of the cane, the heat from the point where he's massaging her, provoking her electric shocks. Clinging to his neck, letting her fingers roam in his tousled curls while she feels him pushing her back, toward the living room.

She wants to think, to breathe, to focus on what's inside the room, but she thinks that everything that is not his hands, his beard and his lips, hasn't the slightest importance. She hears the sharp thud of the cane falling on the floor. She turns to see the door behind his back, she realizes that his fingers have gone well beyond the pants. She realizes that though his lips on her neck may be a repellent for inhibitions, everything is happening too fast. She moves away slowly, only a few centimeters, desperately trying to find a reason.

"House...".

He kisses her again, making her take few steps back even If he doesn't know where they're going.

"I've apologized, what do you want now?".

She can't do it, a good part of herself has absolutely no desire to rationalize anything, she has to take time...

"Where are we going?".

"In your room, obvious...".

"And how do you know that it's there?".

She felt him grinning against her jugular.

"The bedroom is always at the end of the corridor...".

She'd have wanted an electric shock to tell her that everything was meaningless, but it doesn't come "If this...If this night is all that we have...Don't stay..." she realizes she was wrong as she feels his lips moving away slowly from her ear, and his scared sky-blue irises. A step back, afraid...Not him...her. She knows what she said, perhaps it's too much, the fear of losing that little she had earned, because kissing him was something that she couldn't give up, it was like a glass of cold water that you desire during a summer day, and now that it's offered to her to drink as much as she wants, she doesn't want to refuse. That step back terrifies her.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Notinyourlifetimehoney & lovefanfic55! =)_

**Chapter 4**

She quickly grabs the collar of his coat, kissing him, slipping his coat on the floor, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt, pushing him to her; she realizes that he's smiling when they change positions and she pushes him against the nearby wall, slowing their kisses and easing the grip on his shoulders. His hands stop on her hips.

They arrive in the bedroom, and she's amused by the many activities that he seems to want to do at the same time: kiss her, undress her, undress himself, study the room around him...She smiles before taking off his t-shirt and obscuring his view. He looks around when she frees him, before bending back towards her, giving small bites to her smiling lower lip, slowly making her take some steps back toward the bed.

She runs her hands along his back, savoring every muscle, before reaching the edge of his jeans and sliding her fingers to the button, but he doesn't flinch, in fact, he pushes against her fingers, biting her earlobe; she does it again, going back to his abs, chest, shoulders...She pushes him away and her laughter almost breaks the balance that has been created in the room, she sees him grimace as he tries to stay still.

He watches her sitting on the bed and he knows that she's expecting something great from him, a sort of challenge, and it's fine for him. He approaches the edge of the bed where she is with steps longer than usual, emphasizing his walk. She gets up in front of him, touching his lips with her nose, stroking his beard before kissing him slowly, savoring his lips. He brushes away her hair, caressing her neck, before sliding the top of her pajamas on the floor, continuing to touch her lips with his and feeling her hands unbuttoning his jeans.

He strokes her back stopping on her hips, studying with exaggerated slowness her skin, pressing slowly 'till her jeans. He pushes her closer to him, feeling the soft skin of her breasts, moving away from her lips to scratch her neck and sucking her earlobe...

"I wasn't doing it...".

Cameron doesn't understand what he's referring to, but she doesn't care, she just want his hands exactly where they are in that moment...House sits on the bed, kissing her flat belly just below the navel, lowering the pajama pants. She smiles at him leaning on his shoulders to straddle him, feeling his erection and his hands on her lower back to push her to him.

Time becomes unreal, neither fast nor slow, so the movements are minimized because they want to enjoy every moment of that undressing each other, as If it was a ritual, but they also want to lose themselves in the moment, for that it'd be better to go fast...He brings her with him when he lies down on the mattress while she takes his jeans off. Now they're skin to skin, their tongues intertwined and the hands that study each other.

A shiver down their spines when their hips meet, he throws his head back and feels the spasms of his muscles when her tongue runs from his Adam's apple to the point of intersection of the clavicles.

She pushes against him, provoking a low moan from both of them, and then he kisses her lips, removes her panties without loosening his hold on her, and then he moves her to the center of the bed, beneath himself.

He looks at her, motionless, only her chest moves quickly, her lips almost open, labored breathing. He touches her right leg starting from the ankle, almost as a reflex, she opens her legs when she feels his beard that pinches her left thigh. She raises her hips frantically to anticipate his moves. House smirks, grabbing her hips to move between her legs, pushing her down...She tries again to reach his pelvis, but she doesn't get the expected reaction because he moves away and what allows to her sex is only a sigh that provokes her a cold rush of shivers; a kiss on top of the brown hair and he grins as he gets up and reaches her lips, making her feel the absence of the boxer.

She grabs his lips quickly, holding his head steady and forcing his mouth to open under the push of her tongue.

He smiles when he's able to move away "I think that this is not enough for you...".

She closes her arms behind his neck but he frees himself by sliding her hands down his back, settling better between her legs. He sees her jump when his scar brushes her delicate and soft inner thigh. He smirks again, sure to have the situation in his hands...

Her hands slide to his navel, touching his erection. She's amused at his shock. House turns serious, sliding his hands on her buttocks, pushing her against him violently.

They both jump when they become one thing.

His breathing is labored, he sits on the bed, taking her with him, visibly shaking. House shivers...

She kisses his shoulder, going up to his neck, stopping on the little scar, starting slow circular movements with her tongue and with her hips. He keeps sighing, throwing back his head before stroking her hair and kissing her.

His hands still on her back, hers around his neck. He holds her face in his hands and begins to smile hysterically and nervously, before closing his eyes and breathing rapidly.

Cameron swallows, kissing his eyes. He opens them again.

He holds her close to him without increasing the pace, he kisses her face as she crosses her legs behind him. The moans fill the dark room along with the heat of their bodies. He can't leave her even when he can't stand it anymore, he's forced to increase the pace. She hugs him more when she sees him throwing his head back; he moves faster when he kisses her breasts. The rhythm is tight up to the last in a race where no one wants to finish second, to be in competition until the last second...

Cameron collapses on him who doesn't lie on the mattress, and still their lungs continue to burn. A slow caress from her backside up to her back, as If to count each vertebra, then her neck and the shoulders, the cheek and her lips.

She bites his thumb with a movement that goes beyond the erotic and sensual one, making him sigh, as If he had reached an epilogue. She kisses him, trying to remember every move that his tongue had made a few hours earlier in his office. At the end of that little deja vu, he lies down on the mattress, taking her with him...

* * *

><p>He looks at the ceiling and can't remember the last time it had seemed so white, so clear. He looks at the ceiling while twisting a lock of her hair around his finger. She is on her left side...He's behind her. He can feel her calm and regular breath, his hand on her hip with a disarming nonchalance. She shivers as he thinks, and then he notices that his hand is making slow circles on her skin again, just a few hours before she had fallen asleep thanks to those movements. Her head resting under his chin, she jumps and his hand stops.<p>

She raises on one elbow, turning toward him. He's awake and is watching her, or rather he's contemplating her, he doesn't miss a movement of the lock of hair that falls to cover her left breast. The room is lit only by the headlights of a car. Cameron tilts her head, looking at him questioningly, not worried but curious. House read pure curiosity in her eyes, and it intrigues him...

"So House, which half all this belongs to?" she asks.

They look at each other, his hand slides slowly up to her shoulder, and then it moves away from that body. House smirks before the car's headlights turn off, dropping the room in darkness, House's grin is the only thing that can be seen.

_The end._


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this fanfic is wrapped...Thanks to everyone who read it and followed me. Thanks again to MaRtA H&Conly for the Italian original version! =)

Grazie, see you soon =)


End file.
